


Crêpes for Two

by paisleyflowers



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel/Demon Sex, Cunnilingus, Light Bondage, M/M, Pegging, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 08:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20079577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paisleyflowers/pseuds/paisleyflowers
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley are always led by their earthly urges. For Aziraphale, it's food. For Crowley, it's the bedroom. Watch these collide in a slick, tasty mélange.





	Crêpes for Two

‘Of Human Bondage. What an interesting title, my dear boy,’ Aziraphale marvels, as he sees his demon Crowley actually reading a book for once.

‘Does it surprise you? Me, reading? Stranger things have happened!’, they replied.

‘Bondage. I thought that was something humans did in Pornography. Or something. I wouldn’t know,’ Aziraphale playing the innocent.

Crowley grinned. ‘C’mon angel. You know what it is. Your lot do it to errant angels. I’ve heard in Hell they do that before pushing the bad ones into Holy Water. Why don’t we give it a try?

Aziraphale showed a sly grin and kissed Crowley. Their lips moved hungrily over each other, exploring sensations, tasting the salt and warmth of each other.

Aziraphale let out a little moan. ‘Okay. Let’s give this a whirl. Say: ‘Good heavens!’ if you wish to stop.’

Aziraphale loosens his tartan collar, and gently moves Crowley onto the bed, kneeling in supplication. He deftly binds Crowley’s wrists, looping his strong hands into Crowley’s curls as he pushes them down onto the silk sheets. Crowley’s face is squashed into the mattress, their arms and bottom open to Aziraphale’s gaze. A little bead of sweat formed on their brow.

Aziraphale lets a smile play upon his lips as he sees his demon lying prone on the silk sheets, thighs hitched up, a hint of open slick. He feels his pelvis tighten, the heat streak up his thighs, bouncing back into a ball of heaviness in his crotch.

‘I’m going to have my wicked way with you now, my dark one,’ Aziraphale coos, as he bends over Crowley’s prone form.

Aziraphale fell upon Crowley’s wet cunt, flicking his tongue over the slickness, feeling spice seep in his mouth. Aziraphale felt Crowley’s thighs shudder as he sucks upon the lips, sliding his tongue inside, tasting the soaked excitement coursing through his demon. Crowley is generous with their sweet nectar.

Crowley is helped up to steadily grind on Aziraphale’s face, gripping the angel’s golden curls, pushing him deeper between their thighs. Muffled groans emanate from below, as Crowley moves their hips back and forth, pushing their swollen cunt into Aziraphale’s insistent mouth. Warm, spicy oils filled the angel’s mouth, as Crowley’s thrusts grow animalic.

‘Oh fuck me, Angel. You’re making me come. Keep your tongue there, make me see Heaven. I want to see you completely dissolve inside of me. Oh fuck, fuck…holy mother of..!’, Crowley cries as waves of unearthly sensation filled his pelvis. They contract, and send waves of pleasure coursing down their thighs. Crowley held tight to Aziraphale’s damp curls moving under their tight hand, and releases a hiss as they orgasmed, letting warm juices fill Aziraphale’s hungry mouth.

Aziraphale drinks deep, enjoying the pulsating sensation of Crowley’s cunt coming in waves over his face. He nibbled Crowley’s thighs, letting himself be suffocated as they writhed in satisfaction.

He wants to ravish his beautiful demon, be at one in their Universe.

Aziraphale wipes the juices off his lips and chin. He strokes Crowley’s trembling shoulder. ‘Do you want me to have you, my dear girl?, he whispers, pushing the still bound Crowley onto their back. Crowley nods yes.

Aziraphale slid them inside. Crowley let out a soft hiss, as the angel probed the demon’s tender cunt, exploring the welcoming vulva, his strong finger sliding in and out, enjoying the feel of Crowley moving underneath him. As the demon began to lubricate in slick rivulets, he burrowed two fingers inside, as Crowley begins to grind over Aziraphale’s hand, so they are working their pleasure in unison.

Aziraphale releases his fingers and slides down his trousers, as Crowley lets out small mewls, hungrily gazing at the angel. They lick their lips in anticipation.

Crowley cries out, ‘Please, angel. Fuck me. I want you inside me so badly.’

‘Ask nicely. I want you to beg. I want you to be gagging for my cock inside your sweet, wet cunt,’ Aziraphale answers.

Crowley shook his head. ‘Please, angel. Please. I want you. I need you. Right now, I’m begging,’ they slurred in heady need.

Aziraphale let his cock rest upon the profane sweetness. He would never tire of finding ways to pleasure his demon. He grunts and pushes his way slowly inside, feeling every ridge and furrow, moving his heavy cock in even, rhythmic measures. Crowley moans, giving themselves fully to their angel.

Aziraphale flipped Crowley onto all fours, and entered them roughly from behind. Crowley started to pant and sway. Their damp locks fell upon their sinewy shoulders, as Aziraphale takes a handful of auburn hair, pulling it tight for traction.

Angel and demon grind together, hips grating and bruising each other in a frenzy.

As Aziraphale holds back, he feels himself pitch higher into the stars.

In a voice hoarse with gravel and honey, he utters: ‘I want you to take me. Take me up the arse, dear boy. Here, I've untied you.’

Crowley let their devil-may-care smile pull their face upwards. ‘With pleasure, angel,’ and reaches across to the drawer, pulling out some lube and a rather impressive looking strap on.

As they looped the buckles and adjusted themselves, Aziraphale couldn’t quite believe his luck. This corporeal life was really something.

Crowley pushed Aziraphale onto all fours. ‘Ready, my sweet animal? I’m ready to peg you like there’s no tomorrow.’

Crowley sloshes some lubricant onto their angel’s hole and fingered it open, stretching it gently and slowly, and as they felt Aziraphale give himself to them, eased in the dildo.

Aziraphale lets out a little yelp of pleasure, as he feels his beautiful demon enter, pushing their cock into his warm arse.

Crowley’s dark nails pop out, grip Aziraphale’s shoulder, and begin to fuck him slowly.

Then deeper.

Their voices begin to hum in unison, as they became one being.

Crowley’s hair flies behind them, like the wind, as the stars shine bright. Anyone looking in the moonlit window might have thought that Pan themself was copulating with an angel teetering off the edge of Heaven.

Aziraphale reaches the plateau of no return, pumping his cock in anticipation. Crowley senses his impending release, and they cried out a hymn of praise, as the heavens burst open, and warm rain pelts down on their bodies.

They fell to the sheets, panting and laughing. There would never come a time when they were sick of these earthly bodies, of each other’s souls.

Crowley held Aziraphale close to him as their breath steadies, and their muscles relax. The angel stroked his demon’s long, beautiful hair, and sighs.

‘Do you know, doing that makes me rather peckish. How about a spot of food?’

Crowley loved their angel. ‘Crêpes. Hang on, I’ll make you some crêpes. Stay there, darling.’

Not soon after, Crowley saunters in, wearing a dark robe and holding a plate of steaming warm crêpes, drizzled in lemon juice and honey. They fell upon them eagerly, not wasting much time devouring the contents of the plate. ‘

’Oooh, I say,’ exclaims Aziraphale.

‘Let’s go round the block again!’, as he wraps a crêpe around Crowley’s newly formed and cock and begins to devour in delight.

’Crêpes for two, is it?’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to dear MrsNoggin for the encouragement. I sincerely hope you never see crêpes quite the same way again!


End file.
